


one gay two gay  red gay  rlue gay by dr. sosss

by xX darkblade Xx (KammirPapass)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dr Seuss, Plz no hate, dont lik dont read, he is my child, i jus wanted to add more to the fic world, i luff keith tho, i really lik it???, i wish i culd write mosar, no ships tho :(, pls don't hateeee i made this by myself, this is my oun work, volrton is my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammirPapass/pseuds/xX%20darkblade%20Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rewrote a classic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one gay two gay  red gay  rlue gay by dr. sosss

one gay two gay red gay blue gay by dr sosss 

one gay  
two gay  
red gay  
blue gay 

black space dad  
blue gay son  
old boi  
new cries

this one has a little scar   
this one has a little bayard  
say! what a lot of lions there are

yes some are red and some are blue  
some are old and some are new

some are sad  
and some are glad  
and some are very very bad

why are they  
Sad and glad and bad  
i do not know  
go ask your space dad

some are thin  
and some are fat  
the fat one has  
a yellow hat

from there to here, from here to there  
funny things  
are everywhere

here are some  
who like to run  
they run for fun  
in the hot, hot sun

oh my oh my  
oh me oh my  
what a lot  
of funny things go by

some are a leg  
and some are an arm  
some get to be a head  
and Some are coran

where do they come from i can’t say  
but i Bet they have come a long long way

we see them come  
we see them go  
some are fast  
and Some are slow 

some are high  
and some are low  
not one of them Is like another  
don’t ask us why  
go ask your Space mother 

say look at his Army  
one, two, three how many galra  
do I see  
one two three four  
five six seven  
eight nine ten  
he has eleven Hundred 

wow  
this is something new  
i wish i had  
eeleven, too :’(


End file.
